A Surprise Visitor
by Chibi-no-oneesan
Summary: A few misplaced words after a bad Valentines day date, and suddenly the Goblin King is spicing up Sarah's miserable day with a surprise visit. T rating with the slightest lean towards M...


A Surprise Visitor

She'd never forgotten about him. How could she? That said, she'd never expected him to come back into her life quite this way. Sure, she'd kept in touch with her friends from the Underground, periodically asking what His Nibs was up to, but she'd always been half-hearted, as if she didn't really care.

Now, tonight being Valentines eve, her well-meaning, but meddlesome step-mother had arranged a date for her with some horrible bore of a boy named Billy or Bobby or some such nonsense, and cornered her into accepting with that same old argument. She wasn't interested in the boy, and he'd come across as about as interesting as a pine cone, going on and on about his fraternity brothers, about the awards he'd received for chess, bored her to tears the entire evening.

She'd had more stimulating conversations with Merlin.

Any time he'd ask about what her plans were, he'd immediately interrupt suggesting that she should attend his college, and would suggest that after graduation they settle down and have 2.5 kids, etc. All he wanted to really talk about regardless was himself, and Sarah had ended the date by skillfully blocking his kiss with her purse.

Naturally, Karen had bugged her about if she'd had a nice time, and when she'd explained in as many words that if she wanted to spend Valentine's Day with a self-absorbed jerk, she'd have spent it with Jareth, since at least he had a nice ass. This had effectively silenced her step-mother, but not her father, who immediately asked who this 'Jareth' was, which naturally made Sarah wish she'd never spoken.

Sarah had decided to retreat to her room would be prudent.

How wrong she was.

As soon as she opened her door, that unforgettable scent swept under her nose. It reminded her of summer storms and of course, that reminded her of Jareth, the Goblin King. Naturally, when she'd stepped inside, not realizing what that scent meant, the door slammed shut behind her. She looked up, jaw dropping in stunned silence.

Now, she stood across the room from him, her back glued to the door, staring into those mismatched eyes, the beautiful villain from her youth looked at her expectantly. She stared at him through eyes the size of dinner plates, wondering what on _earth_ he was doing here.

"Really, Sarah, seven years, and you call me because you had a bad date?"

Her jaw snapped shut before she could resort to the childish name-calling. "I didn't call you!" She said, objected finally.

He smirked, even chuckled. "Shall I quote? 'If I wanted to spend Valentine's Day with a self-absorbed jerk, I'd have spent it with Jareth'. I generally prefer arrogant megalomaniac, however since I am in your presence once again, I shan't complain." His smirk broadened. "After all, you did compliment me with the same breath you cursed me."

Sarah would have quite happily melted into the carpet. She groaned, hiding her face with her hand. Of course it would have been like this. Since when had her life ever been normal?

"Was it really so terrible that you'd call out to me in desperation? Perchance did you consider wishing yourself off to the Goblin Kingdom, just to escape?"

The tease caused her to flush as memories of dreams which assaulted her with an alarming frequency poured through her brain. Yes, she did, periodically mentally wonder if she made such a wish, what exactly would follow. After all, this man had practically offered himself to her on a silver platter-

"I remember you being more talkative when last we met."

She swallowed past the lump in her throat and she put some attitude into her posture, trying to make the best of the situation. "I remember you being more intimidating."

He barked out a laugh, moving towards her. "I can still be plenty intimidating when I so choose, precious." He caught her chin between two gloved fingers, smirking down at her. He watched her moisten her lips and his smirk broadened further still, turning slightly wolfish.

"So, you're here because I called?" She asked, struggling to maintain her calm. It was more difficult than she'd thought. "Doesn't the Goblin King have better things to do than answer the whim of a girl who turned him down?" She threw out that last bit out of desperation, hoping he'd at least back up a little. When she saw the darkness flash in her eyes, she knew she'd taken it too far.

His hand dropped from her face and he turned, pacing away from her. "Just a whim, was it?" He snapped, turning towards her, his tone demanding an answer. "Choose your words carefully, precious, my temper is short."

She stepped towards him, swallowing hard to get past the fear she felt choking her. "I was angry with Karen for sending me on that date. I lashed out, and it wasn't intentional. I'm sorry." She saw the anger on his face and stepped forward again. "Look, all I wanted to do today was lay in bed and sulk, alright! I haven't the slightest interest in that prat my nosy step-mother hooked me up with! I'd have been happier being left to dream about-" She realized what she'd almost said and stopped herself before she could finish.

Jareth's interest had peeked. He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, seeing the blush which had covered her face when she'd abruptly cut off her furious whispers. "Dream about whom?" He asked, a wolfish smile turning up the corners of his lips.

Sarah looked up, seeing the smirk on his face and her brow furrowed in anger. "What? Can't see the dreams you offer to innocent girls?!" She snapped, storming past him and flopping belly-down on her bed, refusing to look at him. "It's been a lousy day, okay. Please leave me alone."

"What exactly is this Valentine's day, anyways?"

She knew he wouldn't listen. Huffing, she glanced towards him, watching him lean against the wall, his eyes on her. "A over-commercialized holiday which once upon a time celebrated Saint Valentine, whose story has nothing to do with romance, yet for whatever reason, the holiday has become synonymous with love and romance." She harrumphed. "In reality, it's an occasion for men to play kiss ass and try to save their relationship by buying bigger and shinier baubles for their girlfriend, intended or wife."

"You sound like you don't care for the holiday."

She averted her eyes from him. "Well, that happens when you watch idiots around you shower gifts on girls who they'll break up with inside the year." She mumbled.

"Are you certain, my dear, that it's not because they're showering everyone except you?"

She sat up, moving towards the little jewelery box on her desk. She flipped the lid off, and began pulling out things. "Valentines two years ago. Broke up less than a month later. Valentines three years ago. Broke up two days later. Valentines four years ago. Broke up two months later." She tossed the items back into the box, turning and facing him. "Trust me, I've gotten baubles, too. I've tried dating and romantic relationships. They don't work. It's like I'm...broken." She finally muttered, sitting back down on her bed.

His brows shot up in surprise and he decided not to mention sending goblins after all of her boyfriends. The only reason this particular one hadn't gotten one as well (yet), was because Sarah had looked positively miserable the entire evening. "I doubt you're broken, darling." He dropped to a knee before her, putting himself at eye-level with her. "Did you even care for any of those boys?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. It's not like the relationships went on for long enough for me to make a real..." She saw amusement in his eyes and blushed. "What?!"

"More than two months wasn't enough to decide if you cared for them?"

She threw her hands up. "I don't know! They didn't make me fee like..." She hesitated for a moment. "None of them made me feel like I was...special." She sighed softly, lowering her head.

"Is that what you need? Didn't I give you that?" He teased lightly.

Her eyes snapped open and her face lit up with a fiery blush. "What?!" She saw amusement in his eyes and hoped deeply that he was joking with her. "What are you talking about?"

He arched an eyebrow. "I offered you your dreams. I even gave you one while you were under the influence of the peach." He saw her flush and smirked at her. "I did do everything you ever asked of me. I do believe that would make anyone feel _special_."

She couldn't meet his gaze. "Why do you think my standards are so high?" She wasn't certain how she'd managed to find her voice or even say that in particular. She glanced towards him and saw an oddly pleased expression on his face.

"Are you saying that on every young man you've dated, I've been the measure you've used on them?" He asked, unable to hide the smirk in his voice. "Precious, that is rather unfair for them."

She glared at him darkly. "Pardon?"

"Seeing as they're mortal and I've had years to perfect my skills, it hardly seems fair to use me to measure them. And I know you've always been so big on your 'fairness'." He watched her mouth gape open and she began muttering not particularly complimentary things about him and his opinion.

He chuckled, silencing her. "Hardly 'fair' to me either, darling. Using me to measure those who share your life, whilst not allowing me to be a part of it," he said lightly. "Words have power in the Underground, precious, and you banned me from being in your life."

"I did not!" She objected. "I just said you had no power over me, not that I-" She broke off that sentence, looking away.

"Not that you what, my dear?"

She really wished he'd quit using those endearments with her. They were distracting. She lifted her gaze to his face, finding something almost like hope in his eyes. She shouldn't say it, but it was as if he were compelling her with his eyes. "Not that I didn't want to see you again." She lowered her gaze, looking away.

"And did you, Sarah? Did you wish to see me again?" He caught her chin, turning her face back to him. Her eyes were murky, confused.

"It's not like it matters!" She finally whispered, her voice fierce. "Everything you did was to distract me from my goal. I had to get Toby back, I had to-" She felt her lower lip trembling. "None of it was because I was special. It was because you didn't want me to win-" A gloved finger rested lightly against her lips, stilling her speech.

"It matters, precious." He searched her eyes for a long moment. "Perhaps your young eyes couldn't see the truth inside the lies." He traced the contours of her mouth gently, leaning towards her. "Fear me, love me, do as I say..." He reminded her, watching her eyes fall closed. "It is not an offer I make often, nor lightly, Sarah."

She swallowed, licking her lips nervously. She opened her eyes, looking up at him. "I wanted to see you." She finally admitted, unable to tear her eyes from his. She saw a flash of triumph in his gaze and knew she'd essentially signed her own death warrant. "I'd ask them, you know...how you were. Never too specifically, but every time they came to visit, I'd ask..." She lowered her face, biting her lip.

That leather gloved finger lightly stroked her petal-soft lip, tugging it from her teeth. That hand swept down, angling her face up so he could look down at her. "I asked as well." He said, leaning down, swiftly catching her mouth with his. Sarah barely had a moment to feel shock at his words when his lips were upon hers, caressing and for lack of a better word, plundering. Her arms flailed slightly, trying to find something to grab to steady herself.

She blinked rapidly several times, before her mind began moving again and reminded her that it would be best if she closed her eyes and stopped thinking for the time being. Her hands found his soft hair, burrowing into it and fisting, barely letting him retreat far enough to catch his breath between kisses. She wasn't exactly certain how or when it happened, but only moments after the kisses has begun, she felt sheets beneath her and her mind popped out of it's happy place, screaming danger. She opened her eyes, staring up at the man who'd rendered her passionately oblivious for what felt like hours.

Jareth leaned forward, about to capture her mouth again, and grunted in discomfort when her hands, still fisted in his hair, refused to let him an inch closer. "Sarah-"

She stared up at his confused eyes, taking a deep breath. "Are you going to disappear again?" She asked quietly, still not letting him move closer.

His eyes widened in surprise, then softened almost imperceptibly. "Precious, the second you called, I answered you." He said quietly. "I've always been just a call away, I've always been waiting for it."

Tears pricked her eyes slightly and she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "Then why rush?" She whispered. "Wouldn't it be nicer if we waited, planned a little? Personally, I'd rather not do it with my parents down stairs. Trust me, they'd hear, and try explaining how my fantasy man in leather pants got into my room without making _lots_ of noise."

He chuckled, smirking faintly. "My dear, that's at least half the excitement. Besides, who said that going all the way was required? There are several highly entertaining activities which we might explore that are between kissing and the final act, so to speak."

She blushed darkly, even as his lips found her neck, kissing and nibbling along it. She bit her lip and caught his hands as they slipped under the edge of her shirt. "Jareth..." She gasped. He grinned wolfishly up at her.

"Problem, darling?"

She closed her eyes, gasping as his lips again went to her neck. When his teeth moved to the tiny buttons of her shirt, she blinked, looking down at him in puzzlement. Her eyes widened when he took the button into his mouth, and moments later the first button came undone. He moved to the next and the next, repeating the process. She was quite certain she was currently the color of a cherry tomato. "Uh...what are you doing?"

He chuckled, looking up at her in amusement. "What does it look like, Sarah? I'm divesting you of your lovely blouse." His teeth caught the next button, and she watched, stunned as he slipped it through the hole using only his mouth.

"I...see that." She finally muttered, her lips twitching into a grin. "But couldn't you just 'poof it' off?"

He looked appalled at the suggestion. "And take away the pleasure of removing it myself? No, I think not. You see," he paused, opening another button, "the removal of clothing is a sensual experience, almost to the point of being a form of foreplay." He watched her red darken and spread down to the tops of her breasts, a smirk spreading across his lips. "Rather similar to tying a cherry stem into a knot with one's mouth. I would also like to point out that to simply 'poof off' the garment which is in my way would rather suck out the joy of discovery."

"Discovery?" His lips swept over the swell of her breasts and she gasped, startled by the sensation of his hair tickling her exposed skin. She lanced her fingers again through his hair, arching against him when he hummed in agreement.

"Indeed, precious...You see..." He lifted his face, smirking in amusement as she bit her lower lip, letting it slide through her teeth. "This is a moment seven years in the making. I'm not about to rush through it."

"Jareth..." She breathed as he dipped his head slowly, his lips grazing her pulse lightly. She squeezed her eyes shut. "But a minute ago-"

"Don't confuse intensity with haste, precious. As I mentioned, I've waited a long time to see you, and I fully intend on enjoying every moment." He glanced at her face, which was twisted into an expression of extreme pleasure. Slipping a hand behind her back, he unclasped her bra, then lifted her to a seated position, sliding his hands over her shoulders and down her arms, divesting her of both garments.

She blushed, lowering her face in embarrassment. He hadn't said anything when he removed the shirt or bra, simply sweeping his eyes over her. In an attempt at modesty, she tried crossing her arms over her chest, but his hands stilled her movement and he flicked his gaze up to her face. He lifted one hand, lacing it in the hair at the base of her neck, tugging her towards him. His lips gently grazed her temple and she found herself fisting a hand in her creamy shirt.

He smiled faintly, sliding his free hand the length of her torso. "Who were you going to dream of, if left to your own devices this eve, precious?" He whispered, not turning to look at her. He listened to her sweet breath rush from her lips, his lips turning up into the faintest smirk.

Sarah closed her eyes, biting her lips to keep from telling him what he wanted to hear. His hand swept upwards, his thumb caressing the curve of her breast. She moaned softly, twisting her arms around him. She heard him chuckle softly and bit her lip, her head falling back when his lips brushed along her neck softly. This was what she would have fantasized about. She would have drawn herself a bubble bath and let herself wonder: what if?

What if she'd accepted his deal at the end? Would he have held her, kissed her, loved her? Really loved her?

Jareth chuckled at her reluctance to answer. He withdrew his lips, laughing faintly at her moan of disappointment. "Don't defy me, precious..." He murmured, putting his face directly in front of her, staring down at her as she opened her moss-green eyes. Those eyes were dazed, glazed from pleasure. "Who, precious, were you going to dream of beside you?"

She grabbed him, pushing him back onto his back, leaning over him, searching his face. His eyes said he already suspected. So, what was the harm in confirming his beliefs? "Who do you think you idiot? I'd always wondered about you, always hoped that you might come back. Who the hell do you think I was going to think about?!" She dove forward, pressing her lips against his, straddling his waist.

He chuckled, his hands holding her ribs lightly as she attacked him with passionate intensity. He let her plunder his lips unchecked for several long moments before rolling, putting himself over her again, kissing her breathless. "That's all you had to say, precious." He murmured, kissing his way down to her chest. He'd nearly reached his goal when there was a knock at the door. He stopped, stunned, looking towards the door, silently ordering the person to go away.

Unfortunately, said person decided to speak. "Sarah? What's going on in there?!"

Sarah swore, shoving Jareth off of her and wrapping her shirt around herself. "Hide!" She whispered fiercely.

He looked amused, snapped his fingers and...vanished.

She stared stunned, moved towards the door, holding her shirt shut by crossing her arms over her chest. She opened it, seeing her step-mother on the other side of the door. "I was day dreaming. What's wrong?" She asked, frowning at the woman.

"Sarah, I spoke to Billy's mother, and he'd like to see you again-"

The twenty two year old woman's lips twisted into a petulant frown. She opened her mouth to tell off her step-mother, however, before she could speak, lips grazed along her neck up to her ear. Ohmigod, was he going to violate her in front of her step-mother?!

When his lips were near her ear, he whispered softly. "Tell her your lover would not appreciate that."

She swallowed hard, biting her lip. "I'm not going out with Billy again. I'd rather explore other options." She said, her voice trying for tart. It must have convincing enough, since Karen didn't seem to notice the blush sweeping over her cheeks.

"Such as what? A convent?!" Karen sighed, shaking her head. "It's not...normal to be single at your age!"

Sarah arched an eyebrow. "I never said celibacy, Karen. Besides, why should I rush into a relationship with a self-absorbed idiot like Billy when there are-" She managed to quell a squeak when his tongue began caressing the shell of her ear. "Bigger and better fish in the sea..." She managed.

Karen frowned. "It's Valentine's day, Sarah, you should be staying over with a boyfriend at your age-"

"I concur, shall we go?" Jareth teased against her ear.

Sarah turned cherry red. "Excuse me, _Karen_, if I don't want to settle for less than my dreams." She reached back, pinching the Goblin King in a rather sensitive place. She bit her lip to hid a smile when he yelped, startled.

"What was that?!"

She managed to hold a straight face just barely. "What was what?" Sarah asked.

"Didn't you hear that?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Sarah turned, about to enter her room again.

"There have been strange sounds coming from this room since you've been home-"

"I was masturbating!" She finally snapped. She had the perverse pleasure of watching Karen's face turn bright red and the woman hurried away. She closed the door, turning, and yelping in surprise when she saw Jareth lounging on her bed, wearing a highly amused expression. She walked over, flopping down on her bed beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder. "That officially killed my mood." She pouted.

"We could go to my place." He teased lightly.

She gave him a look of amusement. "Where we would be interrupted by goblins, and who knows what else." She teased back. She saw a considering expression on his face and sighed, pressing her face against the fabric of his shirt. When she looked up at his face, she saw a petulant frown on his lips. He was...pouting. She smiled faintly, leaning up and kissing his lips.

He turned, about to try to get her back in the mood, when she pulled back and a whine of disappointment left his lips before he could stop it.

She smiled up at him, shifting to his lap. "I'll make a deal with you. If you can get us a place we'll have complete privacy, we'll continue. The walls here are to thin, and I noticed some of the walls in the Castle beyond the Goblin City had ears. Actual genuine ears. And mouths." She watched him sigh in acceptance and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Besides..." She said, feeling a little shy. "It's not like I just fantasized about sex and stuff..."

He looked up at her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Oh, so?"

She lowered her gaze. "I'm a romantic first, remember?" She said softly. "Tonight, I probably would have just dreamed of you holding me." When she stole a glance at his face, she saw warmth in those mis-matched eyes.

"It's my duty to grant your wishes, precious." He teased lightly. "So if you'll say your 'right words', I will comply."

Her eyes widened and she touched his face, her eyes softening. "I wish...that you would hold me until I fall asleep."

He smiled, hugging her gently against his chest and leaning down on the pillows of her bed, tucking her head beneath his chin. "Of course, precious." He smirked when she giggled softly.

"You're not going to make me say that about everything, are you?" She asked, her eyes shining with amusement.

"Perhaps." He teased lightly. He felt her slowly relax and shifted, letting her lay on her back and kissing her gently. "Sleep well, precious." He murmured, stroking her hair back from her sleeping face. He could feel the faintest pull, knowing that someone was about to wish away a sibling. He had to go now. Such a pity, he would have liked to hold her awhile longer. "If you need me, simply call." He said softly, caressing her face lightly.

He considered the things which had occurred and contemplated what manner of gift he could give her in payment for the knowledge that he would be welcomed back when he returned. He pulled a crystal from his pocket, tucking the crystal gently in the palm of her hand. "Happy Valentine's, precious." He said softly, leaning forward and kissing her again, just long enough this time to get the faintest taste of her in his mouth. Finally, he let himself disappear, returning to his home.

Somehow, Sarah knew when he was gone. Her eyes snapped open and she looked around her room, wondering if it had all been a dream. However, a glance down at her shirt confirmed it was open, and even in the most heated dream, she'd never tried taking off her own clothing. There was too much of a chance of nosy step-mothers walking in. She lifted her hand to re-fasten the buttons, stopping when she was the crystal in her palm. Her lips turned up in a faint smile and she hugged it lightly against her chest, then kissed it softly. "Happy Valentine's Day, Jareth." She murmured softly, getting out of bed and setting the ball gently among the silk scarves strewn across her desk. She stretched, yawned, and decided to change for bed.

Once she was snuggled down into her sheets again, she hugged her pillow, smiling faintly.

It still smelled like him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Chibi: Okay, that's it! The end! I doubt I'll continue this particular one any time...Jareth, why are you sulking?_

_Jareth: You have written sex scene's for the most unlikely couple in the history of anime or manga, and yet you refuse to write one involving me and Sarah._

_Chibi: Uh...You do realize I'm going to write a Ma version of 'Devil', right?_

_Jareth: When?_

_Chibi: I have a lot of other stuff to do. Damn, you're demanding._

_Jareth: You managed to write one involving Neuro, and yet I'm still lemonade free, scribe. You were so close, so close, and I didn't even get to-_

_Chibi: You can stop there. I don't want the details. I'll write them myself, possibly more tastefully than you._

_Jareth: I highly doubt that._

_Chibi: ...Are you complaining?_

_Jareth: Only about the speed at which this alleged lemon is being written._

_Chibi: Uh, do I have to mention the others in the crowd who haven't had lemons written for them? Howl, could you come here for a minute. Great. Now, tell Jareth how long I've been working on your story, if you please._

_Howl: Which one?_

_Chibi: Mist and Mysteries, of course._

_Howl: Ah, yes that one. One year and approximately six months._

_Chibi: Any sex scenes yet?_

_Howl: No. Sophie has requested no on-camera intimacy beyond kissing._

_Jareth: What a prude!_

_Howl: That's my wife you're talking about, faerie king._

_Chibi: I think I've made my point. Now, let's see, OK! Let's work on you, Howl. You always were one of my most polite muses..._


End file.
